


Their Frat Housewife-Yandere Frat Boys!TFW Actors x Pure! 12 yrs! Reader

by Genghis



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Multi, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24959704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genghis/pseuds/Genghis
Summary: The college gave a frat house wife to each frat. Alpha Sigma Alpha was small, as in 3 people, but still got one. The frat house wife was always a teen girl. The house wife could follow the members to classes if allowed to. In this universe no one really cares about how young people are. The house wife is treated like a wife and can be used for you know what. You're a girly girl in this.MOSEY ALONG TO SOMETHING THAT HAS WHAT YOU LIKE IF YOU DITN LIKE WHAT'S IN THE TAGS. THIS IS YANDERE.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki/Reader, Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins/Jared Padalecki/Reader, Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins/Reader, Jensen Ackles/Reader, Misha Collins/Jared Padalecki/Reader, Misha Collins/Reader
Kudos: 19





	1. Welcome To Your New Home

**Author's Note:**

> This has pedo, violence, drinking, yandere and death. Just warning you again not to read any further if you dont like that stuff.

I really am scared. I made sure my apron and dress looked good. Oh gosh, what if they don't like me? I hope they do. My pink suitcases were placed behind me.

I took in a deep breath and rang the doorbell. I held on to the letter tightly. The letter had what would happen if I was mistreated and the basic information about me. I was an orphan that had been put into the college's program. The Housewife Program gave a "housewife" to each frat to make sure that they practiced proper hygiene, talk and listen to them, cook for them, get groceries, and clean for them. They could even come to classes with them.

Which was giving the housewife at least some sort of education. They would also be able to get rid of stress for them. I'm not sure what that means exactly. Maybe back rubs and cuddles? For when I had to get groceries, I would have to go with some members of the frat to a grocery store.

The college would provide some money, but the rest would have to be from the members. The housewife always left with a member or members from the frat after college. A housewife had never been left behind. They just seemed to like them so much. They would also get to go to several places to hang out with them.

The college had set up classes you could take with the housewife. Like an art class. I would normally have to be dressed as a stereotypical house wife. I would have to wear low heeled pumps, a dress that went just above my knees, and an apron. I didn't mind the outfit though.

I liked cooking and wearing feminine clothing. The door opened and a tall guy stood in the entrance. He wore a backwards baseball cap, a tank top that said "I flexed so hard the sleeves came off", and basketball shorts. He gave me a smile as he looked me up and down. "Well, aren't you a cute little thing. I'm Jared and you are?" was the first thing he said.

"Hello, I'm your housewife, Y/N! It's a pleasure to meet you sir!" I said cheerily. I held out my letter with two hands. "In here it states what will happen if I am mistreated and basic things about me." I told him. He took the letter, swiping his tongue over his top lip. "Alright, come inside. I'll show you around. I'll get your bags." he said as he ushered me inside.

I squeezed past him as he picked up both suitcases. "Wow, you're quite strong!" I said, in awe of his muscles. "Thanks babe, I work out." Jared said, winking at me. He moved past me and closed the door with his foot. "C'mon" he said as he lead me into the house.

Shoes laid in a messy pile at the entrance. I would have to fix that. I turned to look at the side and saw a table that could fit six people at most. "Yo Jar, who was that?!" a voice called out. "It's our housewife, Jensen!" Jared yelled back, gesturing to the living room.

Weights layed around and so did energy drink cans. Some clothes were thrown over chairs and several cases for discs sat open with the discs laying about somewhere. Wilted plants sat around the house. But on the couch was a guy with dark hair drinking beer even though it was 10 in the morning and on the floor was a guy doing push-ups. They had both stopped what they were doing to look at me.

I stood there with a happy smile and my hands folded together. "Hi, I'm Y/N. I cook, clean, get groceries, make sure you take care of yourself, listen to you if you want to talk to someone, talk when you feel like listening, and relieve you of stress." I said. "I'm Jensen but you can call me Jen and this is Misha, you can call him Mish." Jensen said, getting up from the floor. "C'mere" Misha said, with a smirk and motioned me closer with his hand. I obeyed and walked forward.

He wrapped his arm a couple inches above my waist and pulled me closer. His face rested on my stomach as I put one of my hands on his shoulder. "So tell us about yourself." Misha said, taking a swig from the bottle. "I'm 12 years of age. I like the color pink, unicorns, affection, f/c(favorite candy), and cooking. I was raised in an orphanage before being put in the program." I said. He kept his eyes on me the whole time, smiling up at me. 

"Alright then, let's go show our wife where she's sleeping!" he said energetically when I finisjed talking. He popped up and hopped over the couch. He picked me up bridal style. I let out a yelp and clung on to him. They chuckled at that started walking me to where I was staying.

"We were lucky enough to be an extremely small frat. You have to sleep in my room since it's the one where housewife and another member of the frat sleep." Jensen said. He was wearing a tank top that said "professional beach hunk" on it and also had basketball shorts. Misha was wearing a plain baggy blue shirt and sweat pants. He carried me to the room and opened the door by kicking it lightly with his foot. The door moved open and he walked in.

Jared and Jensen followed. Two beds, two bedside tables, two closets, two lamps, and only one desk. His side had band posters and dirty clothes everywhere. Your side had a bare bed that you would have to put sheets on. "Sorry about the mess by the way. We didn't think you'd be coming over today." Jared said sheepishly.

"It's okay, that's one of the things I'm supposed to do. I'll take care of it after I put away my things." you said as Misha plopped you down on the bed. "Call me if you need anything. I'm gonna go get ready to go to my job. My boss will get so mad if I'm late again." Jared said as he set the suitcases down. "I've got to head to work too." Misha said. Jared gave me tight hug which I gladly gave him as well. Misha patted my head and left the room with Jared.

"Do you need any help with unpacking? I got today off" Jensen asked as he sat down on his bed. "If you could I would love that." I said with a smile. He got up and smiled at me. He opened my first suitcase. He chuckled when he saw my bras and underwear.

"These are cute." he said, picking up a pair of shiba inu underwear. I didn't think too much of it and just giggled. "I like cute things." I said. He set them down and opened the closet. It had a plastic shelving unit to put underwear, socks, and bras. "I'm going to put all of your other clothing stuff in here, 'kay?" he told me.

I nodded and he started putting my folded clothes away. He and I finished getting the last of my clothes and shoes from that suitcase in the closet. I stowed the suitcase under my bed and opened the other. It had less clothes and shoes. He grabbed my makeup, hygiene, and accessory bags and asked where to put them.

"I'd suggest the bathroom. We have these boxes that we put our stuff in." Jensen said. I said okay and he left to put them away. I took out my favorite stuffed animal, a unicorn. I remembered I was still wearing the bow that they had wrapped around me, since I was kind of a gift. I took it off and wrapped it around the unicorns neck a couple of times before tying it into a bow.

I laid the unicorn on the bedside table so that I could make the bed. I smoothed out the comforter and placed the pillows down. I placed my unicorn on the bed. I started to put my other things away. I didn't have too much.

This suitcase was smaller than the other. I put it under the bed as well. Jensen returned and helped me finish putting away my things. Now to clean the house. 


	2. Being A Housewife With Jensen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It will have some explanations to what exactly the program is and things like that. Also reader does housewife things(amazing job at that summary Genghis). This chapter and probbaly part or all of the next are about your relationship with Jensen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already warned you of what was to come before.

Narrator POV

It wasn't uncommon for members of the frat to get attached and fall in love with their housewife. In fact in all of the times they gave a housewife, the housewife got a lot and in some cases all the members of the frat to love them and the housewife loved them as well. The reason they started the program was because most students neglected their hygiene and/or health. They would not be able to clean because of classes or work. When they did have time off it was spent relaxing.

They decided to get orphan teen girls to be their "housewife". They would get the girls and tell them of what they would have to do. They even gave them a recipe book. The recipe book even had recipes from fellow "housewives". Ever since they started the program the students were happier and healthier.

Any sexy times were consensual. Though you didn't even know what love making even was. You are a pure little angel. Yet you were also blessed with a nice figure. A larger chest, hips, thighs, and behind at the age of 12.

No one cares how young people are. They will flirt with children because love is love. Their parents would still be protective though. They didn't want to see their child get hurt. Sadly, you don't jave any parents to protect you from a bad boyfriend or girlfriend. 

Your POV

I started by picking up the energy drinks all around the house. Mostly they were in the kitchen and living room. The rest were in the bedrooms. I also picked up the empty beer bottles on the coffee table. I put them in the recycling bins and got to work with the clothes.

Jensen was on his phone in our shared room. I picked up the clothes on the floor and put them in a laundry basket. I did the same with Misha and Jared's room. All of their dirty clothes were put in piled in baskets though. I also got the clothes that were in the living room.

The living room only had a couple shirts though. I separated the white clothes from the colored and throwed them in. Also making sure to separate whose clothes they were. I started the washer and went to go take care of their beds. I placed the sheets on properly and smoothed them out, making sure to tuck them into the corners of the bed.

I did the same with Jared's bed. I pushed their chairs into their desks and left to do the same with Jensen. He wasn't in his room anymore and I heard the TV playing something so that was probably him. I made his bed and pushed in his chair. I heard the washer finish and went to take care of it.

Putting the dirty clothes in the washing machine and putting the clean clothes in the dryer. Grabbing a watering can I found in the closet, I went to the kitchen sink. I filled it up with water to water the plants with. I returned to the living room and saw that Jensen was lifting weights. He flashed me a smile and gave me a small wave.

I smiled back and finished watering the plants in there. I reminded him to take a shower today, which he gave me a thumbs up to and siad he would. Then I watered the plants in the kitchen. I went over to the entrance and fixed the shoes. Putting them largest to smallest.

Adding a pair of my shoes as well. The rest of my shoes were in my closet. I put away the discs and finished washing the clothes. I folded them, put others on hangers, and placed them in their closets. I left to go sweep the kitchen floors.

When I got done with that I checked the cupboards and fridge. I had to ask Jensen to open the cupboards for me. They hardly had anything. Two protein powder jars, a pack of hotdogs, some beer, brown rice, cereal bars, ramen, a half eaten bag of pretzels, bread, hotdog buns, water, and ketchup.

Yeah, this would not do. They can't survive off of this. They really were neglecting their health when it came to food. I knew that they had money. "Hey Jensen, I need to go grocery shopping. Could you pretty please come with me?" I asked. "Oh gosh right, none of us have gone grocery shopping in forever. Yeah I'll take ya, sweetie." he said, getting up.

I took my apron off and hanged it on the coat rack. I took off the bandana I had put on to keep my hair out of my eyes. I grabbed my bag that was shaped like a cat. Making sure that my card was in there. The card given to me allowed me to buy groceries.

Though the students could use their own money, they decided to just give them a certain amount of money to buy groceries with. Jensen said he was going to take a shower so I sat on the bed waiting for him. A couple minutes passed and he walked in.

A towel wrapped around his waist. I stared at his six pack and thought "They work out a lot". He winked at me and grabbed some clothes. He left the room to go change into his clothes in the bathroom. Not too long after he's back in a black short sleeved shirt and blue jeans.

He went to his car and drove off. A couple minutes passed of us chatting about how he was doing. Once we got there, I went to go get vegetables and fruits. I got all sorts of fruits and vegetables, I even asked Jensen which ones he knew that they liked. Jensen pushed the cart around. I got some butter, milk, meat, and cheese.

I grabbed some snack foods that Jensen said they would all enjoy. I also got any other things we might need. "Aw, are you her Daddy? You two just look so cute together!" a woman said while we were buying the things. "Oh uh, no I'm not. I'm her husband." Jensen said with a chuckle, pulling me closer to him. The woman said oh but gained her smile again quickly.

"Well, you still look adorable together. Couple goals am I right?" she said. Jensen just chuckled again and said yeah. But we weren't actually married so why did he say that? After that Jensen carried the groceries to the car. He helped me get into the car and got in the front seat.

Jensen made me sit in the middle seat of the middle row. He said it was to make sure that he could see me. He turned around handed me something. It was f/c(favorite candy). "Thank you so much!" I said as I happily took it.

"Consider it a thank you for cleaning out the house." he said. I smiled at him and he started the car. "Hey Jensen, how come you said I was your wife? I'm not married to you, Jared, or Misha." I said, curious as to why he said what he said. "Well, technically you are our wife." Jensen simply said. I decide not to question it anymore and just accept that they are technically my husbands.

When we got home he helped me put away the food. Jensen picked me up by my hips so that I could put things away in the cupboards. I kept some things out for dinner. After we put away the last of it I got started with making dinner. Misha and Jared are working hard at their jobs and Jensen was kind enough to get me my favorite candy and bring me grocery shopping on one of his days off so I had to make sure this was delicious.

I got my apron and tied it on. Boiling the pasta, I started making the spaghetti sauce. I added Italian sausage to the sauce once it was done cooking. "What smells so good?" Jensen said with a smile as he walked into the kitchen. "Oh, it's my spaghetti sauce. Here come try some. Could you see if it needs anything please?" I told him.

He strode over and I grabbed a spoonful. His arms were crossed as he bent down to let me put it in his mouth. I placed the spoon in his mouth and his eyes got wide. "Do you not like it?" I asked, afraid the answer would be yes. He chewed and swallowed.

"That was delicious honey! I wouldn't change a thing!" he said with a smile. I smiled with pride. "I'm glad you like it!" I said, taking it off the stove. "Jare and Mish are going to be home in ten minutes." Jensen said after looking at his phone when he got a notification.

"Oh, I got to hurry then. I want dinner to be on the table when the arrive." I said, heading over to the table and setting the sauce down. "Here let me help." he says as he picks up the cooled down pot of spaghetti. I grabbed a strainer and we separated the water and noodles. We put the noodles in a bowl. I set it on the table and grabbed some plates, cups, and silverware.

I still had some time and decided to quickly make the lemonade I planned on making. I squeezed the lemons into the pitcher, sugar, and added water then mixed it all together. I placed it on the table and took off my apron then washed my hands. Jensen had left to wash his hands as well. The front door opened and in walked my other two husbands. I hope they like dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. I'll try to update.


End file.
